


Idiot

by orphan_account



Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nesta was reading on the bed when her mate strutted into the room, his flair for the dramatic stronger than ever. The fireplace crackled and Nesta began to mourn the inevitable loss of the quiet. Anywhere Cassian went was sure to be noisy, especially if it was just him making the noise. She refused to make it easy for him to disrupt her though. During their decades together, Cassian hadn’t gotten any less childish, even after they had their own kids. Nesta hadn’t gotten any less stubborn either, but she would never admit it.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Sarah J Maas: One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712860
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Idiot

Nesta was reading on the bed when her mate strutted into the room, his flair for the dramatic stronger than ever. The fireplace crackled and Nesta began to mourn the inevitable loss of the quiet. Anywhere Cassian went was sure to be noisy, especially if it was just him making the noise. She refused to make it easy for him to disrupt her though. During their decades together, Cassian hadn’t gotten any less childish, even after they had their own kids. Nesta hadn’t gotten any less stubborn either, but she would never admit it.

“Nestaaaaa,” Cassian whined. She didn’t look up, remaining immersed in her book. It was very interesting, actually. She had just started it a few days ago and already, was almost finished and was determined to do so tonight. Nesta would not let Cassian disrupt her until she was finished. So, she simply made a sound that acknowledged that her mate was in the room, shifted positions so she was lying on her stomach, and continued reading.

“Come on, Nes. Let’s do something fun!” Cassian said. His voice was much too loud for Nesta’s liking. Not only was he disturbing her reading, but he would wake up their children if he kept it up.

“Be quiet,” Nesta hissed. “I don’t feel like doing something you think is ‘fun’ because it’s probably burning down a building. I am perfectly happy right here,” Nesta insisted. Cassian sighed heavily, ever the master of being dramatic about nothing. He took a few steps forward and a glint came into his eyes. Nesta couldn’t see it, as she was still reading, but she knew by the slight way his movements became lighter that he had an idea. She ignored him.

“Pleeeeease, baby? Otherwise I’ll just have to start jumping on the bed so you can’t focus enough to read,” Cassian said, a smirk twisting his lips.

“You’re a child,” Nesta shot back, turning the page in her book. Cassian shrugged and, taking a little step back to get more momentum, jumped as high as he could into the air so he could catapult himself onto the bed. As his body landed, Nesta was flung up, up, up, arms flailing, until she dropped. There was an audible thud as she hit the floor, having missed the bed completely on her way down. Cassian at least had enough sense to look slightly guilty as she rose from the floor, her book clutched in her hand.

“You made me lose my place!” She cried angrily. Cassian shrunk back as Nesta advanced, laying her book on her nightstand carefully. She walked to Cassian’s side of the bed and stopped, standing over him. Cassian gulped. Seeing the slight fear in his eyes, Nesta smirked and lowered her hands, fingers seeking out all the places she knew he was the most ticklish. Cassian shrieked, the sound almost identical to the sort of noise their daughter made when scared, and tried desperately to move away.

All he managed to do was to pull Nesta closer, and after there were tears in both of their eyes from laughter, she finally stopped. The smiles left on their faces were soft, utterly filled with love, and Nesta snuggled closer.

“You’re an idiot, but I love you,” she whispered. Cassian kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his arms around his mate.

“I’m  _ your  _ idiot,” he replied. The only response was Nesta’s quiet breathing, sleep having dragged her into its warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a Tumblr prompt for "Nessian fluff." These two aren't very fluffy in the books, and I really intended for this to be like 200 words, but here you go. I hope you like it. Have a good day, friends.


End file.
